This invention relates to pivoting tables, and particularly to tables having power tools mounted thereon, such as a saw of the type which is mounted on a first side of a table for movement between two dispositions so that in a first disposition, the saw is above the first side of the table and can be manipulated to work on workpieces supported on said first side, and in a second disposition, the saw is below the first side of the table, a blade thereof projecting through a slot in the table to work on workpieces supported on a second side of the table.
Such an arrangement was first described in DE-A-1628992. Here a saw is mounted on a table which is pivoted in a frame and flips over between two modes of operation; a first snip-off mode and a second bench saw mode.
One of the benefits of such an arrangement is its versatility. Not only does it flip between two, quite different, modes of operation, but also it is mounted on a frame and arranged so that it is transportable.
However, a table which is capable of flipping over has numerous other uses, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a table having a novel method of attachment to its frame enabling easy and convenient flip over so that either surfaces of the table can be arranged upper most in the frame.